


[podfic] Secret Histories

by blahblahwhy, Vaysh-podfics (Vaysh)



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Epistolary, F/M, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Women Historians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27886981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blahblahwhy/pseuds/blahblahwhy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaysh/pseuds/Vaysh-podfics
Summary: A selection of correspondence between two historians at the brink of a great discovery.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia & Quynh | Noriko
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	[podfic] Secret Histories

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Secret Histories](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27186970) by [blahblahwhy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blahblahwhy/pseuds/blahblahwhy). 



> This podfic was created for [The Old Guard Holiday Calendar](https://the-old-guard.dreamwidth.org/tag/%21holiday+calendar) 2020 on Dreamwidth.
> 
> Thank you so much to the author of this beautiful fic, for giving me permission to podfic it. I apologize for my Teutonic accent; I did give it my best. :) In this crazy, devastating year, The Old Guard movie has been one of the few rays of light. Do enjoy this podfic, should you care to listen. But go read the fic, for sure!  
> Happy Holidays, The Old Guard fandom and community! ♥

  


**Podfic Length:** 8:48 minutes

 **Podfic Cover:** by Vaysh, using a movie still and the image of a 19th century Victorian locket

 **Music:** Tom Scarlett, from: English Country Dances – 17th Century Music

 **Streaming and Download Links (on GoogleDrive):** [mp3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1SVDMkVAxVUESUZeTpe1atGswHm6idJ1D/view?usp=sharing) (7,4 MB) | [m4a](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1xFWuXKnfK8eKS1zkexUR3JNcAYjDyvRU/view?usp=sharing) (5,4 MB) 

  



End file.
